


Calm

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Iron Fam, Morgan Stark is an angel, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, What Endgame ending?, fuck the russos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Daddy?”“Yes Maguna?”“Why do you do that?”----Iron Dad Bingo #22- Trope: Hair Playing





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Iron Dad Bingo prompt 22 (so close to end!) for me was Trope: Hair Playing. So enjoy!

“Daddy?” 

Tony glanced up from the TV. It was movie night at the lake house. Tony was seated on the couch, Pepper next to him, her legs tucked up one side, and her hand wrapped around his arm. Morgan was seated on her lap, looking at her dad. Peter was on the other side of Tony, his head against Tony’s shoulder, his eyes barely open.

“Yes Maguna?” He looked at her. Her big brown eyes were staring at him, a curious expression on her face. She moved off Pepper’s lap and onto Tony’s lap.

“Why do you do that?” She pointed to Tony’s other hand. Said hand was currently carding through Peter’s hair. He paused what he was doing. Peter lifted his head, a sleepy expression on his face. Tony paused the movie.

“What do you mean baby?” Tony asked. 

“You always play with Petey’s hair,” Morgan said. “But you never do that to mine. Why?” Tony glanced at Pepper, who had a small smirk on her face. 

Tony hadn’t really noticed that he did it all the time. Sure, he ruffled the kid’s hair a lot, like if they were working in the lab or if he told a stupid joke. Not to mention, Tony had noticed that Peter was riddled with anxiety. It had been noticeable before, Tony knew enough about anxiety from his own issues with panic attacks. The kid would get a little pale and sort of stare off into the distance and his breathing or heartbeat picked up. But it seemed to have only increased after the snap. It was clear fading out of existence and then coming back to find that five years had passed had messed with Peter’s emotional stability. So Tony found that running his hand through Peter’s messy, curly hair actually calmed the kid down. But he hadn’t realized it was a constant, or at least in Morgan’s eyes.

“Come here Mor,” Peter said, sitting up. Morgan nodded and moved into Peter’s lap. She looked up at him, an adorable expression on her face. “You know how sometimes you’ll come wake me up when there’s a really loud or scary storm?” Morgan nodded. “And we’ll just sit and talk until you’re not scared anymore or until you fall asleep.”

“Because you said I can come find you if I’m ever scared or need a hug.” Tony smiled watching the two of them. He had woken up in the middle of the night a few times and had discovered Morgan in Peter’s room instead of her own. Sometimes, they’d both just be asleep, Morgan tucked into Peter’s side and Peter’s arm wrapped protectively around her. There was one time when he had walked towards Peter’s room and heard the two of them talking.

“And you know how you told me you only do that when I’m around?”

“Because you just tell me stories instead of talking about why I’m scared.” Peter smiled at her, which warmed Tony’s heart. Peter was really the best big brother for Morgan. 

“Well everyone has that one thing they need that calms them down,” Peter explained. “And your dad figured out that that motions helps me when I’m upset or stressed.” Tony glanced at Peter. He didn’t realize that Peter was aware of the action. But it was clear he was and he realized it helped. 

“Huh,” Morgan said. She then took her dad’s hand and placed it on her head. She scrunched her nose and then moved his hand back. “You can keep that.” Peter chuckled and kissed the top of Morgan’s head. 

“Time for bed sweetie,” Pepper said.

“Can Petey tuck me in?” Peter and Morgan both looked at Tony and Pepper. 

“I mean how can we resist those faces?” Tony asked and Pepper smiled. “Go ahead Pete, tuck the little miss in.” Peter smiled and stood up, carrying Morgan with him. Tony watched them head upstairs, a big smile on his face. 

“Those two are amazing together,” Tony said. He glanced at Pepper who smiled at him and nodded. “Sometimes I wonder how we got so lucky.” He truly meant it. Tony would never say it out loud, but he felt for a thing time that the world was punishing him for his actions when he was younger. He had taken so many people for granted and had hid behind booze and emotionless one night stands. And in return, life had handed him near-death experiences over and over again.  Tony had always assumed that it was all going to end in a horribly and painfully destructive way. 

And then life handed him Peter Parker, a weird excitable teen with a big brain and an even bigger heart. And then he and Pepper had Morgan. And Tony had more to live for and fight for. Because he was tired of the near-death experiences. He wanted a life he never expected. One of quiet and leisure with his wife and his two kids. 

“Mister Stark?” He looked up and saw Peter standing in front of the couch. He realized Pepper must’ve left him to his thoughts. “Morgan’s asleep.” 

“Thanks kiddo,” Tony said, as Peter sat down next to him. “And good job with Morgan.”

“I’m just lucky she’s so smart and understood,” Peter said with a shrug. Tony smiled. 

“You’re a great kid, you know that?”

“That’s what my aunt tells me.” Tony chuckled and pulled him into a side hug. He hugged Peter tightly, so grateful that he was there and he was part of their family.

“Morgan’s really lucky to have a big brother like you,” Tony said pulling away. “And I’m lucky to have a kid like you around.” Tony then ruffled Peter’s hair and Peter smiled. 

“I’m pretty lucky to have you guys too,” Peter said. Tony nodded, knowing the sentiment was true. Peter’s head rested on Tony’s shoulder. Tony gently carded his hand through Peter’s hair, until the teenager drifted off to sleep. Tony glanced down at the teenager, thanking whatever force let him survive one last trial and tribulation so he could come home to both of his kids. 

He was pretty darn lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


End file.
